Ashley Ann's Biggest Fan
by rascal flatts fan
Summary: Cody Martin is teen pop star Ashley Ann's biggest fan. Cassie is Ashley Ann. Things ain't always what they seem... HMSLOZAC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You all know I do not own anyone in this story except for Cassie and Ashley Ann.

If you didn't know, this is a Hannah Montana/Suite Life crossover, I know everybody's doing one, so sorry if this idea just plain makes ya bored.

"Wow! Look at this Zack!" Cody Martin held up the Boston Times and pointed to a picture on the cover. The picture was of two girls singing, one with blonde hair and the other with brown. The two hottest teen sensations, Hannah Montana and Ashley Ann were going to be performing tonight at the concert that the twins were going to.

"I though we were only gonna see Hannah? You know, my future wife? If I can't get Maddie, that is."

"Zack!" Cody spat out. "Ashley Ann is awesome too. Her lyrics are powerful! She writes them herself! Hannah has somebody to write her songs!"

"Hannah's hotter!"

Cody was about to object when Maddie, the ever-famous candy counter girl, looked over their shoulder and gave a small shriek. "I love Ashley Ann! She rocks! Will you get me an autograph?"

Cody nodded and pointed to Maddie to show that he was right.

"Whatever," Was all Zack could muster. "We'll see at the concert in," he checked his wrist watch. "Two hours!"

In the meantime, Cassie O'Malley was upstairs in room 312 on the 30th floor, slopping brown hair dye to mask her copper hair. Why in the world did she have to be Irish? She sighed as she slapped on the last coat, and then went to pick out her outfit for tonight's concert. She looked through her suitcase, finding a denim miniskirt, light blue tank, sparkly blue shrug, and a pair of kitten-heeled aqua sandals. She felt like blue tonight.

"Cassie?" Her dad knocked on her door. "Almost ready? We gotta get there for sound check in an hour."

"I've got my hair dye in and clothes picked out, Da."

"Okay, kid. You're pretty early today." He chuckled. "Well, be ready to go in an hour. What songs are we singing tonight?"

"I dunno, I'll decide later. We can only sing one song, Da. We're opening for Hannah, remember? I'm not famous enough for Hannah to open for me."

Her dad left, leaving Ashley to think. She was invisible, compared to Hannah, but she knew she had fans, and that was enough. She slid on the heels, liking the look of them with her freshly painted toenails.

In the Martin's not-as-hectic world, the boys were lounging around, watching 'Worlds Funniest Baseball Moments' on ESPN and eating hot dogs. Carey came in just as the boys had seen a super-funny moment a burst out laughing, and Zack, who had been drinking pop, spat out the liquid laughing.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the concert?" She asked, ignoring the wet spot on the carpet and her dress.

"Mom, we only need, like, 5 to 10 minutes, we're not girls!" Zack exclaimed, while Cody, being the twin who took the longest, jumped right up and into the twin's room and, five minutes later, came out with gray pants and a blue, collared shirt.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"Like a dork going to a chess tournament."

"Funny how that works." Cody said. "This is my chess outfit." Then he ran back into the room, flustered.

That's all for now! Hope you liked it! This story might be slow right now, and I might not update very much, but school's over in, like, two weeks or so, so after that, I'll try to update often!

XoXoXo

Kat


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I put the disclaimer in the first chapter; hopefully you don't need it again.

Cassie and her father had just arrived at the theater; Cassie's stomach tumbled as she saw Hannah Montana. Hannah smiled at her and waved, Cassie gave her a small, shy smile back, she was currently lacking self-esteem right now, with a shower cap over her hair with the dye in it, and over the shower cap was a periwinkle hat with the saying, "Music is life" in black cursive letters. Plus, Hannah was already in her stage outfit, which looked even more glam compared to Cassie's sweatpants and gymnastics tee shirt. Cassie walked into her dressing room, putting her stage outfit on the chair and went to the bathroom to wash out the extra hair dye. When she got all the extra white goo out, she sat at her vanity and dried her hair until it was a chocolate brown. She turned to make sure all the copper was gone, and when she was finally satisfied, she grabbed her outfit and pulled it on, rushed. She still had to warm up and tell her dad which song she had decided on. She quickly did a few scales, stretches, and the first few bars to her favorite song. Then she ran to her dad to tell him which song she wanted to do. After Cassie told him, she grabbed her electric guitar, warmed up on that, and got mentally ready to go on stage. "You're gonna do fine, Cassie. Take a deep breath," she said in a hushed tone. She walked out on stage and started to sing.

"You think you can make fun of me,"

"Well, do you really know me at all?"

"What you see is not all of me,"

"There's another side waiting to come,"

"Out of me, and I'll spread my wings,"

"And I'll soar…"

"Cause I'm….just a normal girl,"

"Livin' the super-life."

"I'm…just a girl like you,"

"With a crazy way of doin' thangs,"

"Yeah, I'm livin' the super-life."

"They say, the grass is always greener,"

"Do we really know that for sure?"

"I say, everything has two faces,"

"Like a coin, that's me,"

"That's me, I'm going for my dream,"

"I'll get there…"

"Cause I'm…just the grass on the other side,"

"Livin' the super-life."

"I'm…just a two-faced coin,"

"Like a nickel or a quarter,"

"Yeah, I'm livin' the super-life."

"I'm…just a girl…"

"I'm…just spreading my wings,"

"I'm…just thinking how to get out,"

"Cause things…aren't…always….what they seem."

The audience clapped, most of them wondering where Hannah was, but some, like Cody, were clapping their hands off. "Ashley" got off stage, holding back tears when she heard the applause grow at least three times louder.

That's all for now, folks! Hope you enjoyed. I wrote that song spur of the moment, hope it doesn't suck too bad! Haha.

XoXoXo

Kat


End file.
